Talk:Yasuo/@comment-20434720-20140111224017/@comment-20434720-20140112233657
but he has easily exploitable weaknesses for anyone who understands the match-up. ------------------------------------------------- Do tell. My understanding is that playing a lane matchup against Yasuo means that, for the average player with average reaction times, you simply cannot hit skillshots. Therefore your option is to farm and beg for ganks and hope you outscale him (haha). If the answer to dealing with a champion is "run and hide until you can 1v2 him", said champion hardly seems balanced. As far as "clearly not op" goes, I don't think Riot has a very good history in that department. I don't think that they buff or nerf champions by simply looking at the numbers and saying "this is too little" or "this is too much". They see "people aren't winning with Yasuo very much, better buff him". his dash travel time is 0.6 seconds. estimate where he will land and use the skillshot there. simple, really. ---------------------------------------------------- Where did you find this information? I couldn't find it in the ability details. My understanding is that it scales with bonus MS, and therefore doesn't have a set travel time (but I'm assuming you're referring to the travel time with base movement speed only). But anyway, let me throw some numbers out regarding the frustrating situation I commonly find myself in against Yasuo. Cassiopeia Q radius: 75. Yasuo dash distance: 475 Cassiopeia Q delay: 0.6 seconds Average human reaction time (humanbenchmark.com): 0.2 seconds. Ideal ping: 0.08 seconds. Yasuo dash travel time at base MS: 0.6 seconds. Sequence of events, as implied by you: Yasuo dashes. You, limited by your ping time and reaction time (0.28 seconds), attempt to use your 75-radius Q where he will be at the end of the dash. He has 0.32 seconds left of travel time, meaning that when he lands he has 0.08 seconds (he's already had 0.2 seconds of reaction time while traveling during which the Q effect is visible) left in which to do another dash. If Yasuo's dash can move 475 distance in 0.6 seconds, the average speed is 475/0.6 = 791 units per second. Meaning that it takes 75/791 = 0.09 seconds for him to clear the blast radius. Meaning that, with average reaction time and the same ping as his lane opponent, Yasuo will clear it with 0.28 - 0.17 = 0.11 seconds to spare. Assuming that you manage to perfectly predict exactly where he will be. Change the sequence of events to where you attempt to Q and Yasuo dodges with his dash and it gets even worse. 0.2 (reaction) + 0.08 (ping) + 0.09 (escape time) = 0.37 seconds it takes for him to dodge. He has an extra 0.23 seconds of reaction time, just in case he's the special 5% of humans that really are that slow. Mathematically speaking, playing against a Yasuo with a reaction time that's above the lowest 5% of humans and has average ping, it's just not possible to hit him. You can also just use an AA to trigger his shield, and then let it time out. Early on his shield doesn't regenrate that fast, and its pretty weak anyway. ----------------------------------------------- The shield isn't my main complaint in laning, although it becomes ridiculous when teamfights break out - at that point, it recharges ridiculously fast and is also ridiculously large. It has a 2 second duration, and with it taking 4 dashes to recharge by the late game, assuming he has no boots or other MS items, it's still 0.6 x 4 = 2.4 seconds to recharge the shield. 2.0/2.4 = 83% uptime. That's with a larger shield than Riven's. And people thought she was toxic because of it. I will admit though, this assumes that he's spending 2.4 seconds of a teamfight doing nothing but dashing and throwing out the stray Q here and there. A more realistic charge time would be approximately 3.5 seconds, because it gives him time to autoattack after each dash and use Q. Although this is still a 690 health shield we're talking about, and it still has as much uptime as CDR Riven. Please understand that I'm not trying to be a jerk here. I legitimately am curious about how one is supposed to deal with Yasuo with a skillshot-based champion. I simply can't see any way to beat him, though. The numbers are simply stacked in his favor.